


The Signs of Sans

by LunaD11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Gen, Possession AU, Slight soriel, a lot of angst with delayed resolution, goes into Flowey's relationship with the king/queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Possession AU prompt, Flowey uses Papyrus to finally get the upper hand on his brother, using him to wreak havoc on the inhabitants of the Underground. It's Papyrus' duty to save Sans before Flowey destroys their home, and Sans in the process.





	The Signs of Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my drafts for over a year, I didn't like where it was going or how the writing turned out, and I wasn't sure how I'd finish it; but I've realized no one gives a shit and the more content there is to consume the better. So enjoy.

“Papyrus, you always know how entertain me. That’s why you’re my favorite monster.”

“Wowie, that’s nice of you to say! You know, we’ve talked a lot but I don’t think I ever caught your name?”

The flower chuckled, “Well that’s awful rude of me, my name’s Flowey!”

Papyrus beamed, “How very…fitting!”

“Hey Papyrus, can I tell you something– something I’ve never told anyone before?”

“You can tell the Great Papyrus anything! You’re my friend after all!”

“You see…I’ve lived for a _very_ long time, and I’ve seen everything you could possibly imagine. Unfortunately that means I get awfully bored, but there’s one game that I always get a kick out of when I play it…Papyrus will you play a game with me?”

“I’m not sure what you mean... but I love games! Especially one’s with puzzles.”

“The thing is, I’ve never played it with a… _friend_ before.”

“Hmm, someone as nice as you not having someone to play it with? How can that be?”

 “Well…let’s just say they were a little less than… _willing_.” The flower chuckled.

“It’s lucky you have me then!”

Flowey’s face darkened as vines started to entwine themselves around Papyrus’ bones.

“Yes, how very lucky for _me!_ ” 

* * *

 Sans had almost nodded off from the sound of snow falling and the sweet silence of the forest surrounding his post. Footsteps inched closer, awkward and off kilter.

“S-sssaaaans…”

Sans could hear the quiet voice of his brother calling out. He opened one of his eyes, “Hey bro-“ but stopped. His eye glowed blue in panic as he snapped to attention.

“S-saans..h-help m…me..!” His brother stood over him, distraught. Vines weaved in and out of his bones. His face pleaded, terrified, the thorny vines scrapping against clothes and bone.

Before Sans could react the vines grabbed him from each angle. Hands. Feet. Another slowly crawled up his body.

Laughter emanated from his brother. Sans brows knit together. The laughter got louder and Sans realized that it echoed from _inside_ his brother’s skull. “Howdy Sans!” Flowey popped out of Papyrus' eye socket, his face morphing into various nightmarish images.

“Sans..w-what’s happening?”

Sans face darkened and his eye blinked furiously as he pulled against his restraints.

 “Wh-why are..you doing this..Flowey?”

“How does it feel Sans? To know I have your brother at my disposal?” Flowey paused, drinking in Sans’ different emotions. “There’s just so vary many things I could do to him, which one should I do first?”

Flowey tried in vain to stifle his giddy laughter. “Should I crush his chest?” Papyrus' bones creaked in response.

Papyrus met Sans eyes and tears started to flow out.

Sans expression crumpled. His head dipped down, he released the tension in his resisting hands.

Flowey’s expression reverted. “…Or maybe..” The smile returned to the flower’s disturbed face.

“… _I should just watch your brother kill you.”_

Sans looked back up to see Papyrus wielding a bone above his head, his expression hidden by shadows. Papyrus’ hands started shaking, “N-No…” it was difficult for him to find his voice. Although Sans couldn’t see his brother’s face he could see the tears dripping into the snow.

“YOU STUPID BOY” Flowey hissed from inside his body “STOP MAKING THIS DIFFICULT FOR ME,” Papyrus’ body lurched as his control faltered “YOU’RE SUCKING THE FUN OUT OF THIS!!” The bone struck down, Sans felt like his skull had split in two. He stayed low, gasping as the flower laughed, soaking in his victory. Sans struggled against the vines, the urge to cradle his wound edging him on. Flowey noticed this and immediately stopped laughing.

“Why aren’t you dust yet?” He tightened the vines and snaked another around Sans’ neck, forcing him to look up. “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DIE ALREADY!” Papyrus whimpered as another attack hit his brother. This time Flowey payed attention. Sans HP went down alright, but only by a few decimals. "What in the world?" Flowey was genuinely puzzled, “What are you doing?!” He shouted at Papyrus.

Sans started laughing through the pain, “You know… my bro is really the coolest…”

“Sans…” Papyrus chided, almost whimpering again.

“Papyrus has excellent control over his powers. He really doesn’t have an indecent bone in his body…” Sans seemed like he was going to continue talking but it became hard for him as he had trouble breathing. He lowered his head as the vines loosened.

In an outrage Flowey started bashing blow after blow onto Sans, all the while screams of protest came from his host.

“Sans!...Please!” Sans took every blow, Flowey was unsure if Sans refused to attack his brother or was just in too much pain to fight back. Sans HP slowly depleted, when it past the .01 mark Papyrus screamed.

Sans was going to _die._

As Flowey lowered the next blow Papyrus mustered all the determination he could to deture the angle so that it would hit one of Flowey’s vines. The vine tore in half and Flowey screeched, tightening every vine he was still attached to. Sans’ hand was free and he tore at the other vines holding him, one vine was left attached to Sans by the time Flowey recovered. It slinged Sans across the way and he tumbled into the snow, lying still.

Flowey huffed in white rage as he puppeteered Papyrus towards his brother.

“Sa..ns…ple..se… _run_..” Papyrus sounded so tired, scared, powerless. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep fighting Flowey and when that happens he knew Sans would be killed. Sans hadn’t moved at all, face still piled in snow.

Flowey looked Sans over. Except for the quiet sobs that Papyrus continued to emit, everything was silent.

“You know,” Flowey said to Sans, not caring if he was still conscious or not, “this is actually a perfect position to use you.

 I did this once before and man was it difficult…” Flowey slithered a vine around Sans, propping his body up. Papyrus hiccupped, “ _Please_ , Flowey…don’t!” Flowey ignored his host’s pleas and shot a vine into Sans head. Several vines followed and soon Flowey himself joined them, leaving Papyrus to his own again. Papyrus immediately fell into the snow, his whole body ached from being used and fighting himself for so long. He watched as the vines assumed control of his brother before blacking out. 

* * *

  _It’s cold._ Papyrus opened his eyes. He tried moving his body. Everything hurt. It hurt _so_ bad. _What happened?_ Papyrus made it onto his hands and lifted his head, he tried to fight through the fog in his head and focus on his surroundings. It was dead quiet. Sans was gone. He got up and stared at the indent of snow where Sans had once laid. A few tears slipped out as Papyrus thought of those terrible few moments, the weight hanging on him as he gave into the reality of the situation. How it wasn’t just a bad dream, how he wouldn’t wake up and laugh about it. He scowled and wiped the water from his face. _Sans needs me right now, I don’t have time to be crying! I’m a royal guard after all, the monsters depend on us to keep them safe,_ Sans _is depending on me to keep him safe!_

Papyrus soon found Sans footprints, they were chaotic and often coupled with a staggering drag. After a while they became more even and harder to track but Papyrus didn’t need to follow them anymore. A pit welled in his stomach, it wasn’t hard to guess where they were headed and soon Papyrus’s fears were confirmed. There stood the stone doors of the ruins, broken.

Papyrus placed a hand on the fallen door. _I've never been down here before..._

Papyrus flinched when a large explosion echoed through the tunnel walls. He dashed off down it, _He’s still here!_ He could hear the fight clearly as he reached a doorway. Fire balls whizzed past and caught fire to any surrounding décor. Evil laughter erupted from the dining area. Papyrus held tight to his weapon and ventured in quietly. Sans was standing on the table, leering at the monster he had caught. _Is that…Asgore?_ A white goat in royal garb weakly struggled against the constricting vines holding her, choking her. _No, that can’t be right._ Papyrus saw the state she was in, a cold chill ran up his spine. Her arms fell limp and her eyes started to roll back. His hand flew to his mouth as his body started to shake.

“Wow, it was way more fun fighting you with a puppet! _God_ ,” Sans ran a hand down his face, “the terror on your face when you realized who you were fighting~ HA! I feel so amazing right now, almost alive!” Papyrus watched in horror as the flower forced Sans to laugh with him as tears violently fell from his vacant eyes.

For a moment everything stopped, and Sans started to shake, “Stop struggling you idiot! She’s already dead- you might as well just go back to being an obedient piece of trash!” Sans doubled over, clawing at his skull. A strange liquid oozed out of the small skeleton. Flowey cried out from the strain before bellowing, “ENOUGH!” He then retracted all of the vines and focused on containing his stolen body. Papyrus heard a sickening snap before Flowey explained, “It’ll be much easier to wear you with all your joints broken.” Papyrus could hear his brother’s silent screams as the flower proceeded to break him.

Papyrus walked in and stood heartbroken, trying his hardest not to rattle from fear. “STOP. W-Why are you doing this?” Flowey’s cackling quickly ceased as he met eyes with the tall skeleton.

“Papyrus…” he sighed, “you’re so sweet, so naively optimistic. It’s almost like you’re unable to comprehend that someone could enjoy hurting people…or perhaps you refuse to believe it.” A smirk grew on the flower’s face. “Perhaps I should teach you?”

Papyrus could feel the thick uneasiness of the air, it took everything he had to fight the urgency to flee. Sans gestured to the goat, who had been deposited onto the carpet.

“You see, this monster here was your brother’s friend. She was a sweet old lady who loved to nurture those around her. _I hated her._ ” He held up a hand as Papyrus tore his gaze away from the fallen monster, back to Sans.

“Now I know, you’re probably thinking-” The flower forced Sans into a childlike pose accompanied by a shrill and sweet voice, “why on earth would you hate such a loving monster?” Papyrus felt his stomach churn at the sight, seeing Sans do and say things he never would kept Papyrus feeling sick and on edge, like this was some surreal dream. “Just this once, I’ll tell you Papyrus- _since we’re friends._ ” Sans sauntered to the edge of the table, grinning down at the other skeleton. “A long time ago, I too was a loving monster, but I loved a little too much and was punished for it. Now I’m destined to live without love, that’s right buddy! I can’t feel any of it!” The flower started laughing again, “but I stopped caring about that quite a while ago. I found a much more enjoyable way to pass the time. I get to see the other monsters go through the same hell I did, _as many times as I want._ ”

Papyrus instinctively stepped back, readying his weapon. Flowey popped out of Sans’ socket and cheerfully responded, enjoying the chaos and fear he was causing, “Aw, cheer up Papyrus! Don’t you know this means one day I’ll play with you again!” He winked and pulled back inside his host.

Papyrus’ gaze searched his captive brother, vines were tightly, _painfully_ woven inbetween bones and joints. Papyrus could only imagine the hurt every movement was. Flowey had all the control. Papyrus could hear the groaning of his brother’s bones as the vines kept constricting. Papyrus tightened his grip on the weapon, his knuckles would surely have been white if he had skin. Papyrus became overwhelmed, he hadn’t felt anger, _real_ anger before, but white hot rage built up as it tortured his only family. He lunged at Sans, pinning him down on the table where he was standing. Papyrus pulled up his brother’s shirt with his other hand, ready to rip the vines out. Papyrus gasped. Flowey hadn’t just inserted himself into his brother, he had inserted himself into his brother’s _soul_. Papyrus heard the echo of the flower’s chuckle from inside Sans’ skull.

“What will you do now Papyrus? Still think you can take this puppet from me?” Papyrus was irritated by the confidence and lack of distress his _friend_ showed. Papyrus was afraid to touch the blue pulsing heart. Vines flowed into it unnaturally, parts of the soul had started to melt. Papyrus couldn’t keep back the tears as he stared at it, trying to think of a solution. Anger had once again been replaced by aching despair. His brother’s soul, violated and damaged. _How much more would Sans be able to take?_

“I…I don’t understand, this…isn’t how friends are supposed to be. Are friends not supposed to support and love and make puzzles with you? _Was I not a good enough friend?_ ”

For a moment, Flowey was quiet.

Vines shot out of Sans chest, tossing Papyrus into the hallway. Papyrus sat up, rubbing his skull as he saw Sans silently standing on the edge of the table.

“I-I’m your favorite right?” Papyrus started, “Please Flowey! Go back to playing with me! I can handle your favorite games much better than Sans!” He paused, hands open, weapon discarded, begging. “ _Please_ , my brother won’t be able to last as long as me, I-I won’t struggle I promise!”

Tears fell out his brother’s vacant eyes as he raised a hand against Papyrus.

“Sorry Paps, I just moved in, I can’t move out now! Plus this way I get to see your expressions while I'm in this smiley trashbag, but don’t worry Papyrus! Next time I’ll break you from the inside, after all it’s not every day that I get the upper hand on this clown.”

Sweat dripped down Sans skull as his powers were used to teleport himself and his parasite out of the ruins.

* * *

 Magic reverberated throughout the small skeleton. He was _exhausted,_ he wanted oh so badly to give in, to just ride it out and tune out everything, to just give up. Whose body would he find in front of him this next time? That thought, the _uncertainty_ , is what terrified him. All the pain and sorrow from the loss, the agony like sledgehammers to his broken bones everytime Flowey trapesed his body about, he had to suffer through it. He could feel his soul contracting, determined not to find out if he did numb out everything, would he wake up to find that he had destroyed his brother?

Everytime Flowey laughed it would reverberate throughout Sans’ body, he felt like throwing up. Sans could feel Flowey’s hold on his soul, he could feel their body merging. Even though he could feel what Flowey felt, he found no comfort in it. He was still unable to see what Flowey’s intentions were. And that only made him more afraid. Sans wished nothing more than for Flowey to get bored and reset already.

“You really think I’m just going to give up, just like that?” Sans’ heart froze, _how did he?_

“Your soul is _mine_ Sans, I know exactly what’s going on in your head. I know _all_ your thoughts, after all, I _own you._ ”

* * *

Papyrus stood alone in his living room. The lights were off, it was _so_ quiet. Papyrus had never felt so alone.

Papyrus stroked a gloved thumb over his phone. He hated waiting, the anxiety in his heart just kept building with each passing second. He just wanted his brother back. He just wanted Flowey to help him understand, why was he acting like this? Papyrus refused to believe that this is what Flowey wanted. _Maybe I should have been a better friend…_

The door burst off the hinges, “Papyrus!” Undyne tromped over to the sorrowful skeleton, a worried expression deepening on her face. “Are you okay? I can’t believe what happened to Asgore’s ex…He didn’t hurt you too did he?”

“I’m not hurt...” Papyrus continued to stare at the cellphone in his hand. Undyne forced Papyrus to look her.

“Hey are you feeling alright?”

“…I’m not feeling alright Undyne, I won’t be alright until Sans is back where he is supposed to be.”

Papyrus looked tired, Undyne put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve got all the guards searching and Alphys turned on all the puzzles in Hotland, not to mention she’s got a crazy amount of hidden cameras. She’s probably watching as we speak! There’s no way we _can’t_ find him. Plus, that brother of yours is a sentry after all, I’m sure he can take care of himself! You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 “But he can’t!!” Papyrus protested, “Sans has 1 HP Undyne! He doesn’t even train despite being a sentry! I-I don’t know what to do, how are we going to save him??”

Undyne stood there, her brows furrowed softly. “Pap look at me- your brother’s gonna be fine, _I know_ , and you know HOW I know? Because YOU are gonna save him, Sans knows it and he’s waiting for you!” She nudged the skeleton with her elbow. “So stop mopin’ about ‘what ifs’ and lets go get him before you start bawling again!”

“I’m NOT going to bawl!” Papyrus retorted.

Undyne shrugged, throwing a smirk over her shoulder. “My mistake! Anyway, is there a reason why that yellow thing would want to dust the old lady, or even your brother?”

Papyrus grabbed his jaw and thought. “I’m not sure…it spoke a great deal but I didn’t really understand any of it. I don’t know why Flowey would want to harm the monster in the ruins-“

“You mean the former queen.” Undyne said, flopping onto the couch.

“Huh? Oh yes. I think…maybe it was personal? He said he hated her, and that my brother was friends with her…”

“Go on.”

Papyrus unconsciously hugged himself. “Then it just started hurting Sans…”

Undyne stood up, “I’m sorry Papyrus, sometimes people do bad things without any reason.”

“But it did have a reason, it said that it enjoyed doing those things. It said it was its favorite game, and it talked about doing this sort of thing before, and being bored…”

“Like it did this before? It's killed before?”

“No, no…more like history repeating itself. It talked about being in different…timelines, was it?”

“Timelines? Like that spacey time travel stuff? Man I don’t know much about that, it’s too complicated to think about.” Undyne rubbed her temples. “Anyway, I think this’ll be a lot easier to sort through once we have that weed locked in box. Then we can PUMMEL IT INTO SUBMISSION!”

“Wait, Undyne I don’t think it will be that simple! Flowey wasn’t just controlling Sans’ body, i-it was doing something with his soul!”

“I guess that does make things more complicated…I betcha Alphys-” She stopped abruptly when her cell went off. “Well speak of the devil! Hey Alphys, me and Papyrus were just talking about you!”

 

On the far side of Hotland, a lizard started blushing uncontrollably.

“A-about m-me?!” Alphys pushed her glasses back up her face. “I uh…uh…uh…”

“Spit it out Alphys, whatcha got?”

“M-my cameras spotted Sans in Waterfall just now!” Alphys stood up from her chair, making sure she didn’t lose sight of the skeleton on screen. “H-he seems to be acting strange, perhaps he’s fighting with himself?”

“I see…That’s too bad Alphys. I’ll tell ya what, Paps got some info about the thing controlling Sans. I’m gonna send him over to help you.”

Alphys sat confused, “Um, what about Sans? S-shouldn’t you guys go after him?”

“Alright Al, I’m gonna head over to waterfall and keep my eyes open. Let me know what’s up when Papyrus finishes talking with you.”

“W-wait Undyne!” Beeping on the other line notified Alphys that Undyne had finished the call.

She sat in her desk chair staring at her phone, “What…just h-happened?”

 

“Alright Pap,” Undyne stuffed her cell back in her pocket, “looks like Al didn’t find anything yet but as you heard I want you to head over there and explain to her exactly what you told me…and anything else you can remember. If anyone can help us figure out what’s going on, it’s Alphys.” She turned to see Papyrus looking a bit downcast. “HEY, I TOLD YOU TO QUIT MOPING!!” Undyne slapped Papyrus on the back with such force that the smaller guard nearly toppled over.

“Geeze Undyne!” Pap rubbed the back of his body armor, “I was merely deep in thought!”

“Right, and I was merely swatting a bug off your shoulder” Undyne snorted. “You know, I betcha by the time you get to Alphys’ she’ll have found out where your brother is!”

Papyrus straightened up, “Yeah! I bet Alphys will have already located them!”

 “That’s the spirit! Let’s get going already bonehead, we got work to do!”

They both shot out the door and headed towards a spot in Snowdin that connected to the river, looking expectantly down the way. A minute later The Riverperson paddled forward.

“Would you care to join me?”

“We’re on a very important mission Riverperson! We need to get to Waterfall and Hotland!” Papyrus explained as he struggled to get into the boat. Just as Undyne followed after Pap the boat jumped up dangerously, transforming itself into dog boat and took off running. “Whoa!” Undyne grasped onto the sides of the boat, trying to keep from flying out.

“Tra la la, why don’t you sing with me?”

“Maybe next time Riverperson, I’m afraid I just can’t bring myself to today...” Papyrus looked back at Undyne, watching her struggle with her awkward positioning.

“Can this stupid boat run any smoother?” Undyne shouted. The boat abruptly stopped, throwing Undyne into the front on top of Papyrus.

“Oh look we’re here.” Undyne grumbled and hopped out of the boat, swiftly turning and pointing at Papyrus. “Don’t forget your duty! Get to Alphys. Find Sans. Save your brother!” She started to turn before whipping back around, adding onto her command, “And call me!...Err, not in that order.” Pap stood and quickly saluted the Royal Guard just as the boat continued on.

As they passed the rural parts of Waterfall an awful feeling formed inside Papyrus, one that just wouldn’t go away.

“Tra la la… The waters are wild today, that’s bad luck…”

Papyrus absentmindedly touched the place over his soul as Alphys’ lab came into view. _I sure hope it’s not…_

Undyne watched the boat take off down the way. She sighed and summoned her armor. “Sorry Papyrus…”

Undyne traveled farther into Waterfall looking for signs of Sans. The trail ended up taking her down into the maze of bridges and Echo Flowers, each one saying something increasingly off-putting.


End file.
